Electric vehicles, such as electric cars for example, are provided with a driving range display device which displays a possible travel range achievable with a current remaining amount of a traction battery. For example, a driving range display apparatus in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5461365) displays a current driving range D from full charge and a possible travel range Di in such a manner as to be comparable with a previous total driving range (see FIG. 4 and the like).